As people's living standards and the requirements of living quality increase, washing machine has gradually become one of essential home appliances, most people choose washing machines as a main tool for washing clothes. The washing machine makes clothes clean, at the same time, a lot of dirt deposited in the washing machine, especially on an outer wall of a drum and an inner wall of an outer tub. With the accumulation of time, the dirt is also accumulating more, which results in secondary pollution during a washing process. During the washing process of the washing machine, a lot of dirt dissolve in the washing water, and into the outer tub through the holes of the drum. Part of the dirt is deposited on the outer wall of the drum and the inner wall of the outer tub, especially a bottom of the inner and outer tubs. Due to uneven surface of the tubs and drum, it is easier to deposit dirt. Over time, the deposited dirt on the inner wall of the outer tub will be more and more, and during the next laundry, part of the dirt on the wall of the tubs will dissolve in the washing water, which causes secondary pollution for the washing water. Thus seriously affects the hygiene of the laundry.
Although the washing technology is developing rapidly, and has made great progress, but there is still no better solution to remove the deposited dirt in the outer tub of the washing machine. Most of the existing washing machines use the cleaner with the drum rotation to carry out a simple tub cleaning by water flowing and scouring, but that can only remove a small amount of the dirt on the walls of the inner and outer tubs.
Some washing machines are provided with a simple tub cleaning device, which needs manual installation and removal, and cannot clean the bottom of the inner and outer tubs, that is trouble to use.
A Chinese utility application No. 200920047205. X discloses a drum washing machine with a self-cleaning function, includes a shell of forming an outlook of the washing machine, an outer tub is provided inside the shell, a rotatable drum for washing clothes is provided in the outer tub. A door is installed on a front plate of the shell, a control panel that can regulate the operating sequence of the washing machine is provided above the front plate. A hole is arranged on the drum, the hole is provided with a cleaning means for washing an inner wall of the outer tub when the drum rotates. This drum washing machine has no blind corners in cleaning, and doesn't need to dismantle assemblies of the drum. The washing machine needs less washing water, but it cannot clean the dirt between a bottom of the drum and an inside of the outer tub bottom.
Some of the existing washing machines are provided with cleaning particles between the inner and outer tubs for cleaning the portion between the inner and outer tubs. But the flange is arranged at the bottom of the drum. The flange generally has a complex structure with more corners, which is easy to lock clean particles, and edges and corners are also likely to damage the clean particles.
In view of foregoing, the disclosure is proposed.